


Burning Lark

by frozii



Series: The Lament of a Leaf [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozii/pseuds/frozii
Summary: The POV of Larkkit. This story is intertwined with another that I am writing, and I hope to update both around the same time. Some things have been left out in the story on purpose. Later chapters and Leafpaw, the main character in the other story; will go into more detail.
Series: The Lament of a Leaf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033596
Kudos: 1





	Burning Lark

Larkkit's eyes flashed open, the leaf-green hues dilating and adjusting to the change in lighting. _Where am I?_ She thought, rising to her paws as she had been lying down prior. Her body felt hot, overwhelmingly hot. When she looked down, her eyes could only widen as she recoiled backwards instinctively. _What is that?!_

Where she once stood, lay the shriveled, severely burnt corpse of a young cat. No less than two, perhaps three moons; the kits' mouth hung open with a pained expression, just charred flesh clinging to skeletal remains. She blinked, once. Twice. On her second blink, the visual of the body was gone. Instead, she was back in Thunderclan camp; cats bustling around and chatting gleefully as if the body Larkkit had witnessed prior didn't exist. Panic clung to the she-kit, as she twisted around and looked around with panic. _Momma, I'm scared!_

When she finally spotted her mother, she almost froze in shock from her appearance. She was no longer the beautiful she-cat she had once been, just a mirror of once was. Matted fur clung to her thin frame, her once glowing; youthful blue eyes being replaced with a glazed version of her prior ones. _What happened to you, Momma?_

She took in a breath, slinking toward her tentatively on shaking limbs. She could hear her mother mumbling to herself, being comforted by the pther queen, Daisypelt. The cream colored she-cat was reassuringly grooming her mother's forehead and inbetween her ears. 

"It's alright, Willowtail," Daisypelt meowed softly as Larkkits' mother remained in place, paws tucked under her; eyes distant.

"It's not alright, Daisypelt. My kits- they're both _gone._ " Larkkit's mother burst into tears, and Daisytail sighed, stopping her grooming. "There was nothing you could do. Leafpaw tried to save her, you know that." Larkkit watched as her mother turned her head sharply in the other queens' direction, before sighing and lowering her head to lay on the top of her paws. "Then why do I feel I have failed? Leafpaw even failed to save her. What am I to do, knowing that I couldn't even have helped or been there for my own _kits?_ "

Larkkit approached further now. She was close enough that she could smell the two queens' scents. "Mama, I'm right here, why are you sad?" Larkkit mewed, gazing up at her mother with expectant eyes. But her mother did not respond.

Instead, she just simply kept on weeping and venting her troubles to Daisypelt, who now lay closer to her, listening and interjecting whenever she saw fit. 

Larkkit frowned, sitting back on her haunches as she watched; unable to do or say anything. Why couldn't her mother see her? She was right there!

With a defeated sigh, Larkkit stumbled toward her mother's left side, and curled up; scrunching her eyes closed. There was no warm, welcoming embrace from the she. Just empty air around her, aside from her mothers' now frail flank. 

As Larkkit's thoughts began to drift into nothingness, she thought:

_What happened? Where's Leafpaw?_

**Author's Note:**

> To be edited later on with additional tags/fixing spelling errors, I wrote this at like; 1:34 A.M.


End file.
